zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xentore/Chapter 5
I woke that morning feeling fresh and new. I could tell more blood was flowing through my body. It was probably around 6 am, I'm use to waking up early because of searching for Navi early in the Lost Woods. I could see the fairies Tatl and Tael sleeping on the end table, with a little blanket over them that was my older small wallet. I went outside to practice my swordsmanship. I sliced at the nearby bushes, discovering rupees as I cut through them. About 30 minutes in, I crawled in the small cave with boulders rolling around frequently. I almost never get hit by them. I rolled from side to side. Avoiding them easily. I got bored quickly so I put a Deku Stick facing vertically in the path of which the boulder would roll in. Once it was about to come, I would jump across and grab the stick as if it were a person, then get out of the boulder's way. Once I finished I walked back to my house. I was about to climb up the ladder when I heard someone talk to me. "It's about time you get back." A voice called. I turned around. "Mido." I said, "What do you want?" "Heard the news that you were back. I just want an item from you, Hylian." Normally, when people call me Hylian, I don't care. But Mido, ever since I found out I was Hylian, acted like I was some creature from the deep. "What, would this item be?" I said. "The Kokiri Sword, of course. What are you, retarded?" "Look who's talking." I pulled out the Kokiri Sword, I didn't need it because I had the Gilded sword. Mido turned around and walked away. "Your welcome." I said. I then got up into my house, where Tatl & Tael were awake. They were playing cards with my own deck. "Got any Kings?" Asked Tatl. "Go Zora." Said Tael "Can I play?" I asked as I walked in. "Nope." said Tael "You wish." Tatl said. "There's no need to be rude." I said. "Well whatever." "We have to go anyway. You know, to find Navi." "Fine, come on Tael let's go." I climbed down the ladder outside of my house. This time, more people were in the forest. "Oh and one thing, Link." "Yes Tael?" "Happy Birthday." ---- "How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked "Tael snuck into your journal." Tatl tattled. "You-you did what Tael?" "N-n-nothing... But uh who is this 'Malon' and why do you lov-" "Okay that's enough information." I said, Tatl was giggling. I must have been blushing. "Let's just go to Hyrule Field." We left Kokiri Forest and went to Hyrule Field. "This is Hyrule Field, eh?" Tatl asked. "I've only been in Termina." Tael said. "Well we should get going before night." I said. "What happens then?" Tael asked. "Don't ask." I said, "Let's go to Hyrule Castle, we have to see Zelda." I got out my Ocarina and played Epona's Song. I saw Epona in the distance running towards me from Kokiri. I mounted on her, Tatl and Tael just flew above me. We went to Hyrule Castle where I dismounted Epona outside of the Moat. Tatl, Tael, and I walked into the Market, crowded and crammed with people. We walked towards our target, the castle. I can not be caught in this castle or else the guards will literally kick me out, so I had to run quietly and sneaky-like around the guards, so they didn't see me. We then got to the courtyard eventually, we still had to avoid guards. I kept walking around and avoided them until I saw the doors to the castle. I opened them quietly so nobody would hear. I found myself walking in a large hallway, I followed it until I got into a Throne Room, though it was not the kings, it was a smaller version. It was Princess Zelda's throne room. I saw Zelda sitting on her Throne enjoying a cup of Tea. "L-Link?!" She said as she spat out Tea in disbelief. "Hey." I said, coolly. "Did you find Navi?" "No." "Oh." Said Zelda. I then heard a beeping noise, Zelda reached into her pocket to find a rather large crystal. It was an enchanted crystal that I heard voices from. The beeping stopped when she picked it up. "One second, sorry someone's trying to talk to me" She walked into the other room and closed the door behind her. I waited there for a few moments. Then Zelda came rushing out, "Link!" "What?" "I know where Navi is!" ---- Ooh epic ending! Click here for chapter 6. Category:RatedPG